Xposed
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: COMPLETE!This is just a talk show me and my friends made up, our guests are the CCS and HP gang. This is my first fanfic so please R&R.
1. Episode 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic. It's just a talk show featuring the cast of CCS and HP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CCS or HP characters.

* * *

April: "My name is April and I own this talk show. My co-hosts are Queenie, Dianne, Lizanne, Aldwyn and Paul."

CCS and HP gang: "Where are we?"

Hosts: "You are on **X-posed!"**

Meiling: "Were on what?"

Aldwyn: "Are you deaf woman?! We just said you're on X-posed!"

Me: "Please excuse my co host. He's just mad because our website got ruined. Anyway, welcome to our talk show."

Paul: "First questions are from me."

_from Paul:_

_Will Kero ever give up sweets?_

_Where did spinny originate from?_

Kero: "NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spinel: "Who's Spinny?"

Nakuru: "You are!"

---Spinel transforms to his true form and steps on Paul---

Spinel: "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

---Paul snaps his fingers and Spinel turns back to his borrowed form---

Paul: "Alright alright. I didn't know that you'd make such a big deal out of it."

Eriol: "How did you force Spinel back to his borrowed form?"

Me: "It is our show so we can do anything we want."

Dianne: "DUH!"

Queenie: "Answer the question."

Spinel: "I didn't originate from anything, I was created by Clow Reed."

Queenie: "ok, our next questions are from our classmate, Timothy."

_from Timothy:_

_(Sakura) Do you like Eriol?_

_(Sakura and Syaoran) Will you ever have a date with no interruptions?_

_(Moaning Myrtle) Do you have a crush on Harry?_

_(Sakura and Touya) Does your father know that you have magic?_

Sakura: "I like him as a friend"

Kero and Touya: "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Sakura: "Obviously not."

Fred & George: "You have issues."

---Myrtle comes out from nowhere---

Myrtle: "YES!"

Harry: "Aaahhhh! Save Meeeee!"

---chase scene begins---

Fujitaka: "THEY WHAT?!"

Touya: "He does now."

Fujitaka: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura: "We didn't want you to get involved."

---after a few more minutes of arguing---

Me: "Next question please."

Lizanne: "Next question is from Aldwyn."

_from Aldwyn:_

_(Eriol and Sakura) What species is that plush toy named Kero?_

Kero: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PLUSH TOY!"

Meiling: "Yeah, what species is that plush toy?"

Kero: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Meiling: "I SAID YOU WERE A PLUSH TOY!"

---they start to fight, after three hours---

Me: "This is getting boring."

Dianne: "FREEZE!"

Queenie: "Ok, so answer the question."

Sakura: "I, have absolutely no idea, Eriol?"

Eriol: "How the heck can I know?"

Syaoran: "You're the reincarnation of Clow Reed! You should know!

Eriol: "Well I don't!"

Me: "Before we say goodbye, I have a dare for Kero."

Kero: "And what would that be?"

Me: "EAT THIS WHOLE PLATE OF VEGETABLES! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

---lightning flashes at the background---

Kero: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dianne: "FREEZE! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Me: "Syaoran, would you like to do the honors?"

Syaoran: "Gladly."

---Syaoran stuffs the plate of veggies down Kero's throat---

Dianne: "Hey! He's not a plush toy anymore, he's a stuffed toy!"

---everyone laughs---

Kero: "You'll pay for that gaki!"

---Kero throws a pie at Syaoran but misses and hits Touya---

Aldwyn: "Let the pie fight begin!"

Hosts: "See you again in another episode of **X-posed**!"

* * *

Lizanne: "We accept questions and dares."

Everyone: "Please review!"


	2. Episode 2

Me: "Yay!"

Dianne: "What are you so happy about?"

Me: "Someone actually reviewed."

Aldwyn: "But only two people reviewed!"

Me: "At least they took the time to read and actually review our story."

Queenie: "That's right so you should at least be thankful."

Paul: "Ok, Lizanne disclaimer please."

Lizanne: "We do not own CCS or HP so don't sue us!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hosts: "We're back with another episode of **X-posed!**

Queenie: "Here is our first set of questions."

_from: I'vebecomesonumb_

_My questions are:_

_-Syaoran- are you aware that Tomoyo likes Sakura?_

_-The entire CCS group- Are you aware of the mangled dub that they try to force on North American's like me?(You can ignore that question if you like. Just a Pet Peeve is all)_

_-Harry- Are you aware of the weirdness of your relationship with Ginny?_

_SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER! That's like using him to get a date._

_-Syaoran- I dare you to get in a fight with Kero in his TRUE form._

_-Yue- I dare you to try and break up the fight XD_

Syaoran: "I am aware of that, but Daidouji said that if Sakura is happy then she's happy."

Tomoyo: "That's true."

Eriol: "Actually, no. Are any of you aware?"

CCS gang: "Well, no."

Me: "Wait a minuet, Harry's still being chased."

---Dianne snaps her fingers and Harry appears on the set---

Harry: "Where's Myrtle?"

Dianne: "Back in her bathroom."

Harry: "Oh."

Lizanne: "You have a question that's waiting to be answered."

---Harry reads the question---

Harry: "You think our relationship is weird?"

Dianne: "Like, DUH!"

Me: "I agree with you on that one."

Aldwyn: "I don't agree."

Me: "You don't"

Aldwyn: "Their relationship isn't weird."

Lizanne: "Really?"

Aldwyn: "Really."

Harry: "Glad to know someone's on my side."

Aldwyn: "It's really weird!"

Queenie: "What's the difference?"

Paul: "Let me guess, the word really?"

Aldwyn: "You got it!"

Lizanne: "Moving on to the dares."

Syaoran: "Can I use my sword?"

Me: "Sure, why not."

-o- RRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! -o-

Paul: "Let round one begin!"

---Syaoran and Kero start to fight while Kero is in his true form with Yue hopelessly trying to stop them---

-o- after a few hours -o-

Meiling: "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Aldwyn: "Don't be a kill joy!"

Meiling: "But it's been hours!"

Aldwyn: "I DON"T CARE!!!"

---both of them start fighting---

Yue: "Li, Keroborus, look! Meiling and the one with four eyes are fighting."

---Syaoran and Kero immediately stop fighting to watch the fight between Meiling and Aldwyn---

Lizanne: "Yue, Syaoran and Kero have completed their dares."

Me: "Already? Ok you two, break it up."

---I snap my fingers and Aldwyn and Meiling freeze---

Queenie: "We still have another set of questions."

Paul: "I almost forgot about that."

Dianne: "Here is the next set of questions."

_from: Mysterious Angel Girl_

_lol. funny._

_Sakura: If you had to live on a deserted island forever (and the island is_

_covered with some sort of magical barrier so you can't use magic to leave),_

_what 3 things would you take with you? And your dare is to...Actually, I haven't got one (yet)_

_Touya: Dress up in a chicken suit and do the chicken dance_

_Tomoyo: Create a fluro cloured dress (make it as girly as possible) and force it on Yue._

_Yue: You can't do anything about it. Once you're wearing the dress, you must do a crazy version of the Macarena. Don't forget to tape it, Tomoyo. _

_Syaoran: Let a female (any. I don't care) paint your nails, give you a manicure and style your hair_

_Eriol: Same as Syaoran's dare_

_Harry: Break your glasses_

_Ron: Go hyper and be random!_

_Um...that's all I got (for now...hehe) I'm looking forward to reading it! _

Sakura: "I think I'll bring my star key, my cards, and…………. my phone."

Paul: "Why your phone."

Sakura: "So that I can contact my family and friends."

Lizanne: "She has a point there. I cannot possibly live without my phone."

Touya: "Where am I supposed to get a chicken suit?"

Me: "Wait right there."

-o- after a few minuets -o-

Me: "Here you go."

Touya: "Where'd you get this? It has an apron."

Me: "I got it from the props if "The Suite Life of Zac and Cody"."

Dianne: "How'd you get in?"

Me: "I know someone now wear the suit. 'Zanne, play the music."

---the music starts playing and Touya starts dancing---

Dianne: "Tomoyo, did you tape it?"

Tomoyo: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Dianne: "You think I could get a copy?"

Tomoyo: "Sure."

---Tomoyo hands her a copy---

Dianne: "I can use this for blackmail. MUAHAHAHAHA.

Me: "Your evil laugh is getting better and better."

Dianne: "Thanks."

Lizanne: "Ok Tomoyo, you can start making that dress."

-o- after one hour -o-

Tomoyo: "It is done."

---it was a very pink, very girly honey cake dress---

Yue: "I am not wearing that."

Paul: "I hoped it didn't have to come to this."

---he snaps his fingers and Yue is wearing the dress---

Me: "You forgot something Paul."

---I snap my fingers and Yue's hair is covered in pink ribbons---

Me: "Say cheese!"

-o- FLASH -o-

Yue: "Why did you have to take a picture?"

Me: "To place it on my album."

Aldwyn: "Dance Yue, dance!"

---Yue's version of the Macarena was wwwwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy too girly---

Sakura: "I didn't know Yue could dance."

Me: "I know the perfect person to do Syaoran and Eriol's makeovers."

Lizanne: "Who?"

Me: "Enter Agatha."

Agatha: "Why am I here again?"

Paul: "You will paint Syaoran and Eriol's nails, give them a manicure and style their hair."

Agatha: "This is going to be fun."

-o- after two and a half hours -o-

Agatha: "Viola! It is done!'

---Syaoran and Eriol looked like…………………………………GOTHS!---

Me: "Thanks Agatha."

Agatha: "No problem, it was fun anyway."

Queenie: "I have a mallet here. Would you like to borrow it Harry?"

Harry: "Sure."

---Harry then smashes his glasses---

Harry: "We have a problem."

Hermione: "What is it?"

Harry: "I can't see a thing."

Hermione: "That's the consequence of breaking your glasses."

Harry: "I haven't thought about that."

Paul: "Ok Ron, be hyper and random."

---Ron runs out of the studio---

Hermione: "What's he up to?"

Lizanne: "Let's have a look."

---she presses a button and a screen appeared in front of them showing Ron running on the streets yelling…………---

Ron: "I LOVE CHOCOLATE AND EVERYTHING SWEET IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!"

Me: "That's taking it a bit too far."

Hosts: "See you next time on another episode of **X-posed**."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Paul: "Is Ron going to be okay?"

Me: "You'll find out in the next chapter."

Queenie: "Please Review!"

Dianne: "Thank you also to I'vebecomesonumb and Mysterious Angel Girl."

Me: "Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter."


	3. Never Before seen episode

Me: "Because of Aldwyn's persuasion, I made this."

Hosts: "We do not own CCS or HP so there!"

(The questions and dares we received will be posted in the next chapter. Also, a lot of OOC ness in this episode.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul: "So what happened to Ron?"

Me: "Wait a sec."

-o- the song "True Friend" by Miley Cyrus started playing -o-

Me: (phone conversation) "Hello?

…….yes………….

……I see…………………

……. -sigh- We'll be there."

Lizanne: "Who was that?"

Me: "It was Ron. Apparently he was placed in the mental hospital, Dianne please come with me and we'll pick him up."

Dianne: "Sure, I got nothin' better to do."

-o- after three and half hours -o-

Paul: "What took you so long?"

Me: "We were sidetracked by almost a thousand people."

Ron: "Thanks for breaking me out."

Hermione: "It was your fault you ended up there anyway."

Ron: "Yeah, I guess I was too hyper."

Me: "Ya think! Half the city was against you being let out!"

Dianne: "Good thing we have a great ability to persuade people or else you would have never gotten out."

Aldwyn: "Anyway, because this was my idea, I get to be the one who decides what questions and dares are to be given."

Me: "Fine! But do not I repeat DO NOT! Kill any of the characters."

Aldwyn: "Fine, So much for that idea."

Aldwyn: "Ok, Sakura, if given the chance, will you beat up Kero?"

Sakura: "Hmmmm……. Yeah! He stole my cream soda!"

Aldwyn: "Then go ahead."

Me: "We are not and I repeat are NOT! paying the hospital fees."

Aldwyn: "Relax, I'm paying."

Queenie: "If you say so."

**WHACK SMACK OUCH I'M SEEING STARS**

Sakura: "That felt good."

Kero: "It would take weeks for me to heal!"

Aldwyn: "Syaoran, would you do the same?"

Syaoran: "Yup."

**WHACK SMACK OUCH ****OWWWWWW!**

Meiling: "I wanna beat up the stuffed toy too!"

Lizanne: "Go ahead."

Paul: "See if we care."

**WHACK SMACK OUCH T****HIS IS A BORE**

Dianne: "That looks fun, mind if I try?"

Me: "Of course not. Give it your best shot."

**WHACK SMACK OUCH IT HURTS **

Dianne: "That was fun."

Kero: "Why me?!"

Aldwyn: "'Cuz I had nothin' better to do than torture you."

Kero: "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!!!? TELL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Sakura: "Well there was the time when you………….. (after 1 hour)

Syaoran: "And the time when you ………… (after another hour)

Sakura: "That's about it."

Touya: "There was also the time when ………. (after yet another hour)

---Touya beats up Kero---

**WHACK SMACK OUCH NOT AGAINNNNN**

Fujitaka: "So you're the one responsible for emptying the fridge. I will get you for that!"

**WHACK SMACK OUCH CRRRRAACCKKK**

Me: "Ohh, he broke a bone. What and how many did you break?

Kero: "MY EVERY BONE"

Me: "Ha! In your face! I only broke two bones!"

Queenie: "I didn't think Kero's borrowed form had bones."

Lizanne: "Me neither."

Paul: "Despite the fact the he's a stuffed toy, he is still a living being so he has all systems."

Aldwyn: "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Queenie: "Strangely, we are."

---Everyone forces Kero into a very small metal box which Syaoran then covered in chains and placed a big padlock---

---Syaoran and Sakura exit the set---

-o- somewhere -o-

Me: "You sure he won't be able to break loose?"

(hosts can teleport)

Sakura: "Yeah. I used the lock card."

Me: "Ok then."

---they threw the box into the ocean---

Paul: "So where'd you put Kero?"

Dianne: "I hope it's somewhere where he could never see the light of day ever again. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran: "Guess."

Lizanne: "In the pet cemetery?"

Sakura: "Nope."

Paul: "In a well?"

Syaoran: "Close, but no."

Queenie: "Where?"

Me: "We threw him in the ocean where he was eaten by a barracuda which was eaten by a shark which was then eaten by a killer whale which was eaten by a giant squid which was eaten by a kraken which was captured by fishermen."

Aldwyn: "Cool, so who wants sushi?"

---everyone but me raise their hands---

-o- after half an hour -o-

Me: "The sushi's here."

---everyone starts to dig in---

Me: "Wait! Isn't that Kero's tail?"

Dianne: "It is."

Girls except Dianne and me: "EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Paul: "This tastes good. Though it has a hint of cakes, sweets, and…… cream soda."

Queenie: "That is so gross!"

---suddenly Paul throws up---

Me: "I could have lived without seeing that."

Lizanne: "Me too."

Kero: "Finally! Fresh air!"

Me: "Ummmm, who the heck are you

Kero: "What?! You don't know me?!!"

Everyone: "No."

Aldwyn: "Let's catch him and dissect him for our science experiment!"

Hosts: "OK!"

---everyone, including the HP gang start chasing Kero, after a few hours, Queenie finally caught him---

Kero: "Don't dissect me!"

Lizanne: "Wait! He looks familiar."

Kero: "Finally someone recognizes me!"

Lizanne: "He looks like my sisters plush toy!"

Kero: "WHAT?! NO."

Lizanne: "But like my aunts plush toy, he can talk."

Kero: "NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! I'm Keroberos! Guardian Beast Of The Seal!!!!!!!"

Dianne: "You are?"

Paul: "It's hard to tell with that fish on top of his head."

---Paul removes the fish---

Me: "Well waddya know? It is Kero."

Kero: "Good. Now that that's settled, can someone please take me to the hospital?"

Me: "Well, I do know a guy who knows a guy who's the cousin of a guy who's the friend of a guy whose brother is a guy who went out with this girl whose sister is a vet (confusing ne?). I could contact him."

Kero: "That would be great."

Me: (phone conversation) "Yeah, Larry, can you hook me up with the guy who's the

cousin of a guy who's the friend of a guy who's brother is a

guy who went out with this girl who's sister is a vet cuz I want

to ask the girl's sisters' help.

……………..thanks. Bye."

-o- after three minuets, the vet arrived and after a few hours of opperations -o-

Stella: (the girls' sister) "This little fella's gonna be up and about in no time. Bye April."

April: "Thanks Stella."

Hosts: "And this is the never before seen episode of **X-posed,** until the next time. BYE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kero: "Why'd you guys torture me?"

Aldwyn: "'Cuz we got nothin' better to do."

Meiling: "And it was fun."

Dianne: "April, how do you know so many people?"

Me: "I have connections. Oh! And I don't hate Kero; it's just that we were running out of ideas."

Everyone: "Please Review!"


	4. Episode 3

Me: "Hi dear readers! Sorry for the late update. My mother doesn't let me use the internet on weekdays so I can only update on weekends. I talked the questions over with my co-hosts and we had to listen to Aldwyns's idiotic ideas, enough of my ramblings we now present you the next episode of **X-posed**."

Aldwyn: "My ideas are not idiotic!"

Dianne: "Uhhh, yes they are."

Queenie: "We wouldn't be writing a fiction if we owned CCS or HP now would we?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lizanne: "Finally! Exams are over!"

Paul: "Let's start the show by introducing our new hosts, Angelica and Norean!"

Paul: "Welcome to the set guys."

Angelica: "It's great to be here."

Norean: "Thanks for making us hosts."

Aldwyn: "April, Queenie and Dianne are not in this episode which means they must be plotting something."

Angelica: "We'll find out in the next episode."

_From: Mysterious Angel Girl_

_rofl. That was hilarious. Loved it, especially with Yue's and Touya's_

_dare!_

_hm..._

_Sakura: I dare you to pull random pranks on people in the room_

_Syaoran: Because I'm so nice, you may attack Touya with your new nails and anything else you have (Touya, you can't do anything about it)_

_Eriol: Hm...I'll come back to you next chapter_

_Yukito: Smash your glasses _

_Kero: Compare yourself to a bath sponge _

_Harry: Why Ginny? I thought you would end up with Hermione!_

_Hermione: Become a punk rocker_

_Voldemort (if you're there): Grow some hair!_

Sakura: "Ok." (starts to plot)

Syaoran: "I would like to thank the person who made my nails sharp."

Touya: "I will get you back for this Gaki! Mark my words."

---Syaoran gets his sword out and pounces on Touya (Sakura couldn't stop Syaoran 'cuz she was too busy plotting pranks) ---

Sakura: "Here Touya, sit down."

Touya: "Thanks sis."

---as soon as Touya sits down, the chair gives way and Touya falls flat on the floor---

-o- everyone laughs -o-

Norean: "You should be careful around Sakura. She could play a prank on you."

Lizanne: "I almost forgot. April gave me this letter to read to you guys. It says……"

_Dear hosts,_

_We would first like to welcome Angelica and Norean to our staff. We would like to remind you that you cannot kill the characters, yes Aldwyn, that was a warning. We will be back in the next episode._

_Your co-hosts,_

_April, Queenie and Dianne_

_P.S.: We would like to thank all the people who reviewed. We love ya all!_

Angelica: "Hear that Aldwyn? You can't kill any of the characters."

Aldwyn: -hmph-"Oh alright."

---Yukito turns into Yue and Yue steps on Yukito's glasses---

Yue: "I am finally rid of those stupid spectacles!"

Sakura: "You really hate Yukito's glasses hat much?"

Yue: "Yes! Why do you ask?"

Sakura: "Because those were just a replica."

Yue: "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura: "The real ones are with me."

Yue: "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura: "Kidding."

Angelica: "Norean and I will go to the hospital."

Lizanne: "Alright, we'll watch from here."

---she presses the button and a screen appears. Angelica and Norean were now at Kero's hospital room and compares an unconscious Kero to a bath sponge.---

Aldwyn: "Hey Ange, which one is Kero again?"

Ange: "Ummm, Norean, which one is Kero?"

Norean: "The one with wings."

Lizanne: "You couldn't tell the difference."

Harry: "Well, Hermione's already taken."

Hermione: "I have a video to show you."

---in the video, Hermione was around eight years old and was wearing all black with a wild hair style and was playing an air guitar. In short, she was an eight year old punk rocker.---

Lizanne: "Cool."

Voldemort: "How am I supposed to get some hair?!"

---the girls were back from the hospital---

Angelica: "April gave me instructions for that. Wait here."

-o- after a few minuets -o-

Angelica: "Pour this on your head now!"

---Voldemort did as he was told. Suddenly, hair started to sprout from Voldemort's hair –lime green hair to be accurate---

Voldemort: "Where did you get this."

Angelica: "April knew a person and she got that from the "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy"."

Paul: "Moving on to the next set of questions and dares."

_From: I'vebecomesonumb_

_Thanks for including my questions and dares, guys! Now, I shall torture_

_you_

_with more!_

_Eriol- I dare you to kiss Sakura!(Syaoran will murder you for this!_

_XD)_

_Syaoran- I dare you to get revenge on Eriol for kissing Sakura!_

_Tomoyo- Never mentioned this before, but you're my fave character!_

_Anyways, I dare you to try and get Touya and Yukito into matching wedding dresses(after seeing Touya in Cinderella dress? I couldn't resist!)_

_Sakura and Harry- Let's see who has the greater magic. I dare you to_

_Fight one another!_

_Hermione- I dare you to stamp on Ron's foot until it's_

_numb(couldn't...resist...)_

---Syaoran attacks Eriol before anything else is said---

Tomoyo: "Why thank you. I can imagine it now, trails two meters long, I have to start making them."

-o- after three hours -o-

Tomoyo: "I am finally finished."

---Touya and Yukito's dresses were both white with a long trail which was covered in roses their dresses were also sleeveless. Touya's were red and Yukito's were white. Their veils had flower embroidery on them.---

Harry: "Stupify!"

Sakura: "Mirror deflect the spell!"

Harry: "Expeliamus!"(did I spell it right?)

Sakura: "Jump! Illusion!"

---no sooner did Sakura say illusion, Harry was in a clown suit.---

Lizanne: "I think that's enough pranks. We still have a lot of questions and dares."

Sakura: "Good 'cuz I was running out of ideas."

Hermione: "Alright."

---stomps on Ron's foot---

Ron: "OWWW!"

Touya: "I know just how you feel."

---Sakura stomps on Touya's foot and Touya starts to hop in pain.---

-o- after several hours -o-

Ron: "I can't feel my foot."

Aldwyn: "We will mow go to the next set of questions."

_From: tearsfalldownmycheeks_

_Sakura:i dare you to kiss eriol._

_Eriol:i dare you to tell you darkest secret to everyone in the room._

_Syaoran:you cannot do anything about eriol and sakura._

_Tomoyo:tape the kiss and use it as blackmail for anything._

_Ron:kiss hermione for 5 minutes._

_Harry:who do you like?_

_Touya:what are your feelings for yukito._

_Kero:would you ever like suppy?_

Eriol: "…."

Syaoran: "That will never happen!"

Tomoyo: (crying) "How could you Eriol?!"

---with that, Tomoyo runs away---

Norean: "We have to stop her!"

Sakura: "I think she needs some time alone."

Norean: "I know but she ran into the booby trap room!"

---Norean snaps her fingers---

Lizanne: "Where'd you send her?"

Norean: "The place she goes to when she thinks."

Lizanne: "Oh."

Paul: "Why do we have a booby trap room anyway?"

Aldwyn: "Because I wanted one so I made one."

Angelica: "You are so stupid."

Norean: "That's Dianne's line."

Eriol: "What did I do exactly?"

Paul: "I have no clue."

Aldwyn: "Girls are a complicated species."

Girls: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"

Aldwyn:-gulp-"Nothing."

Norean: "The kiss did not happen and Tomoyo already left. So what is the deepest darkest secret of the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed?"

Eriol: "Tomoyo and I are engaged and…"

CCS gang except Sakura: "YOU ARE?! SINCE WHEN?!"

Sakura: "Tomoyo told me that she and Eriol were engaged last February 14, 2007."

Lizanne: "Now it's time for Ron and Hermione's dare."

---Ron and Hermione blush 50 shades of red and kiss. After four and a half minuets---

Ron: "Can't -gasp- breathe -gasp-."

Lizanne: ---closes her phone--- "This will be a hit on yuetube!"

Harry: "I used to like Cho but then Ginny came into the picture."

Touya: "My feelings for Yuki huh?-ponders- OW! My brain hurts!"

Angelica: "We are very sorry but Kero is still unconscious so he cannot answer your question."

Hosts: "And we'll see you next time! TTFN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aldwyn: "I'm heading home. Bye guys!"

---as soon as Aldwyn leaves---

Me: "We're back! So here's the plan…."

---several hours later---

Queenie: "So the CCS and HP gang have a day off tomorrow but we'll get everything on tape."

Dianne: "You will see what April, Queenie and I were planning about tomorrow."

Girls: "Please Review!"


	5. Kero finally gets Revenge

Me: "Hey you readers. You will now find out what we have been plotting."

(We gave our guests a day off so this chap is all about Kero's revenge.)

Dianne: "The disclaimer's same as always."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aldwyn: "Hello! You guys there?! I must be the first one here 'cuz the studio's so dark."

---he sees something---

Aldwyn: "I'll just sit and wait for the others on that chair illuminated by that spotlight."

(yes, he is that dumb)

Me: "Know your doof,"

Dianne: "Know your doof,"

Queenie: "Know your doof."

Paul: "Aldwyn Win, he has seven fingers."

Aldwyn: "Paul? Is that you? And I do not have seven fingers."

Norean: "Aldwyn Win, he's part of an alien race with four eyes called Andalites."

Aldwyn: "Andalites are blue and I am not blue."

---a bucket of blue paint fell on Aldwyn's head---

Angelica: "You are now. Aldwyn Win, he's a little creep who's obsessed with his sketches."

Aldwyn: "I am not obsessed with my sketches."

Lizanne: "Aldwyn Win, he's crying because his sketchbooks are on fire."

Aldwyn: "THEY'RE WHAT?!! DON'T DARE TOUCH MY SKETCHES!!!"

Dianne: "Aldwyn Win, he dyes his hair black."

Aldwyn: "How'd you ….. errr NO I DON'T!"

Queenie: "Aldwyn Win, his natural hair color is pink."

Aldwyn: "NO IT'S NOT!"

Me: "Aldwyn Win, he has a teddy bear he sleeps with every night named Dots."

Aldwyn: "Who told …? I mean WHAT!"

Queenie: "Aldwyn Win, he always sleeps with a teddy bear shaped nightlight."

Aldwyn: "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!"

Dianne: "Aldwyn Win, he has rainbow monkey printed underwear."

Aldwyn: "NONE OF THOSE ARE FACTS!!!!!!!"

Me: "Aldwyn Win, he's a big crybaby."

Aldwyn: -on the brink of tears- "No I am not!"

Me: "Here, we'll get Dots for you. Oops, she's in your special hiding place so we can't find her."

Aldwyn: "STOP IT!"

Me, Queenie, & Dianne: "Now you know, Aldwyn Win, crybaby, teddy bear loving, rainbow monkey underwear wearing, sketch obsessed, four eyed, pink haired, seven fingered, Andalite."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aldwyn: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I want my Dots!"

Norean: "Wow, you are a crybaby."

Aldwyn: "Where did you get this information?!?!!?!!"

Me, Queenie, & Dianne: "From your parents."

Dianne: "We interviewed them yesterday. They're really nice."

Aldwyn: "BUT WHYYYYYYY?!!!"

Kero: "Because I wanted my revenge." (he was in a wheel chair and covered in bandages)

Lizanne: "And I got it all on tape so that we can show it to our guests."

Me: "Good and we would like to congratulate you for keeping the set as it is. We thought that the set would be totally annihilated."

Angelica: "Yeah, but we managed."

Norean: "A fly's on your sleeve Aldwyn."

Aldwyn: "That part got covered in syrup I guess."

Dianne: "The fly is so attached to you because you're so sweet. I guess it didn't learn not to judge a book by its cover, because under sweet syrup could be sour lemons."

Me, Queenie, & Dianne: "This was just a chapter on how Kero had his revenge on Aldwyn. Advance Happy Valentines Day!!!!"


	6. Important! Please read!

I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals

**I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals. I will update as soon as I can after holy week. Please keep reading my stories.**

Angel: And don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Goodbye for now

Me: "Hey everyone. This is possibly the last episode of **X-posed **and today, there are only a few hosts with us. Don't worry though; I'll be posting season two of **X-posed **soon with some old and new hosts and guests."

Dianne: "-sigh- Why do I even bother? If I must…….-sigh- We do not own CCS and HP."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aldwyn: "Ok then, the hosts with us today are, April, Dianne, Paul, and yours truly."

Me: "Yeah……It's kinda sad……Our last episode and we only have one review……."

Dianne: "Then let's not waste time."

_From huh?:_

_Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged?_

_When did they even start dating?_

_When did Eriol dump Kaho?_

_When did Tomoyo decide that she didn't like girls anymore? _

_When did Eriol decide that he *did* like little girls?_

_When is he going to tell Tomoyo that he's literally old enough to be her father?_

Paul: "Yes. They are engaged…..They started dating February 14, 2039."

Me: -whacks the back of Paul's head- "Seriously. They are engaged and they started dating after Movie two."

Aldwyn: "Eriol and Kaho were going out?"

Dianne: "I think that's based on the Manga and Eriol and Kaho are not going out. Kaho and Clow were the ones dating and Clow's dead……"

Me: "The answers to the second to the last and third to the lasts questions are right after the Second Movie. And Tomoyo already knows that Eriol is old enough to be her dad but like our classmates say, 'age doesn't matter….'"

Dianne: "-sigh- That's all the questions…………………I'm bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo: -just arrives on the set with Eriol and the rest of the gang- "It seems that our work was done for us Eriol."

Eriol: "I guess it has."

Me: "I wanted this talk show to end with a bang…..-sigh-"

-**BANG**-

Me: "I didn't mean literally!"

Ron: -covered in soot- "Sorry……."

-**BARK**-**BARK**-

Me: "Sparky! What are you doing here you little doggy?"

Dianne: "I think he wants to cheer you up."

Me: "Thanks Sparky."

Aldwyn: "That's your dog?"

Me: "Yes. Now that I've been cheered up a bit, I would like to say that before we formally end this talk show, a few words of wisdom from the one, the only, EDWARD CULLEN AND BELLA SWAN! Let's give them a warm round of applause!"

-Edward and Bella enter the set-

Edward: "We would just like to say that, never, ever arm wrestle with my brother, Emmet Cullen."

-They both poof off the set-

Me: -sweat drop-"That wasn't very wise….. Remind me again why I invited them?"

Dianne: "I don't know with you."

Me: -sigh-"Ok then, we are now officially ending season one of **X-posed**!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All: "We hope to hear from you again in season two. BYE!!!!!"

Me: "And thank you to all who contributed to the first season. Ja!"

_Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long_

Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)  



End file.
